To break a spell
by carolina-28
Summary: Merlin must help Arthur awaken Camelot, which rests in an enchanted sleep. AU. Slash.
1. Through the looking glass

Slash Merlin/Arthur

Rating (overall)

Un-beta'd

*****

He strode down the long corridor, elegantly shod feet sinking into plush, red velvet carpet. One of the many portraits, which hung in the great hall, caught his eye and gave him pause as he allowed himself to survey the gold-rimmed face that was so familiar.  
It should be… it was an image of him.

Arthur, Prince of the Kingdom of Camelot, the greatest city to claim the name in the whole of Europe. Tall, possessor of a powerfully built body and the sort of distinctively chiselled handsome face that was guaranteed to make those who looked upon it swoon. The only problem being, that the man in question was well acquainted with how well he had been blessed in these areas, which had been to the detriment of certain aspects of his character. His behaviour was, in the main, motivated by selfishness and a lack of concern or respect for others, for he had been raised to believe that he was entitled to whatever he desired. As a result, he acted as if he had that right, to take with no regard for consequence.

Arthur did not regard himself as lacking in any way and was wearing a self-satisfied grin as he tore himself away from his portrait to re focus on where he had previously been heading.

As he reached an open doorway, a booming voice assaulted his ears.

"His royal highness, Prince Arthur of Camelot!"

A wave of applause and loud exclamations of delight met his appearance at the top of the stairwell. Arthur swiftly began to enjoy the attention and basked in the appreciation he was receiving from the noblemen and women who had come to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. Catching his fathers disapproving eye, he moved smoothly over to sit in the chair beside him, already regretting having to leave his position at the top of the steeply curving stairway, which led down into the banquet hall.

"Stop your posturing boy and try to enjoy tonight, without getting yourself into any situations!"

Uther barked this in his left ear and Arthur just smiled, well aware of the sort of situation his father meant. Was it his fault that married women kept throwing themselves at him, or that they were stupid enough to tell their husbands?

Of course, he had been unchallenged, he was the Prince, but the whispers had reached Uther's ears and he hated scandal of any kind, being a stickler for rules. Then there were the drunken scraps when he went out with his fellow knights, to wander through the city looking for adventures and women.

He was bored with life and beginning to feel jaded at the tender age of eighteen.

Pretending to listen to what Uther was presently lecturing him about, he'd heard it all before, Arthur caught the stare of a young raven haired lass who sat by the huge wooden door which led out into the kitchens. He smiled; black was definitely his hair colour of choice.

Giving him a remarkably confident smile in return, she winked and then peered over her shoulder to the door before looking back at him.

His surprised stare lasted for about a second as Arthur then took in her curvy shape and adorable face. Ye Gods, she must only be about sixteen although you would never have thought it considering the brazen, flickering looks she was sending his way. Watching her slip out through the doorway, Arthur got to his feet, muttering something about having to relieve himself and marched towards the space she had just vacated.

A tiny hand grabbed his as he entered the kitchen and he found himself being pulled laughingly to the exit past bemused chefs and servants. When they stopped, both out of breath, Arthur finally took in where she had taken him...the stables. A slight chill ran up his spine, causing him to shudder uncontrollably and wondered why he felt so when it was such a warm balmy evening.

Turning, Arthur stared into her shining eyes and prepared to lean in to steal a kiss. Wait, had her eyes just flashed blue?

The welcoming smile was now a taunt, which in turn became a smirk as its owner watched the confusion on the Prince's face. She raised a tiny hand above her head, which looked as if it would have found breaking a twig difficult and muttered something under her breath.

Arthur frowned and went to grab her hand, frustrated and more than a little annoyed, he didn't have time for pranks.  
"Come here lass, enough playing and give me what we both want!"

The cruel laugh didn't sound right coming from the slight figure beside him and for the first time Arthur felt genuine concern.  
"You fool Arthur Pendragon, you have let your baser needs rule you and the blame for what is coming can only be placed at your own door!"

His sense of unease grew rapidly in reaction to her words.  
"Who are you?"

Arthur stared in horror, as she seemed to magnify all around him until her presence filled the barn they were standing in, her eyes now a turquoise fire that blazed in his direction.

"I am Galadria, queen of the furies and protector of the land of Albion."

Arthur was struck dumb, as he took in her splendour but also her magnificent rage.

"Yes, you should be worried; you have lived arrogantly and without feeling for anything but your own selfish pleasures."

Brushing aside his pleas for forgiveness with the abrupt sweep of a pointed finger, she decreed. "You have the chance to atone for your sins, but beware, for you only have eighteen years in which to do so. As you have lived your first eighteen years in debauchery, you have the next to ponder and repent."

Arthur urgently tried to assure her of this being the case already, but to no avail.

"No! I will return when the years have passed to discover what lies in your heart and if it does not please me..."  
Galadria allowed this sentence to go unfinished but Arthur could only imagine the hell that a fury could unleash.

"You will remain the same in body as the years pass and whilst this happens your Kingdom will sleep, with the chance to awaken if you manage one thing."

Looking askance at her, Arthur had sudden hope.

"You must find another soul to love and who will love you in return, for only then will I believe that you are truly sorry for your ways and ready to live an honourable life. A golden rowan tree will mark each passing year, by shedding a leaf until no more are left."

With a hard stare, she was gone, leaving Arthur watching the wall, which had lain behind her in despair. He ran back to the castle, wishing desperately that it was not true and that he would find everything as he had so recently left it.

Arthur's heart plummeted as he entered the kitchen, walking past statue after statue and then shoving on the brass handle, which allowed him to survey the banquet hall. Again, people were poised as if to either lift a goblet or swing a dance partner through the air. Uther sat in his huge throne like chair, lips apart as if ready to bark an order at the maid who had been walking behind him with a tray of food. The maid, of course, was as stiff as the rest of the room.  
Collapsing into a chair, Arthur hung his head and choked out a sob.  
He sat for god knows how long...just sat and waited.

The sound of footsteps gave Arthur pause and he looked over to the doorway where he saw a man standing, staring at the sight before him.

"Gaius! You're alright, you're moving!"

His father's elderly physician nodded in shock as Arthur raced over towards him, to grab his hands, to see for himself and grateful that he wasn't alone.

"Have you seen outside Sire?"

At Arthur's querying look, he expanded.

"There are thorns surrounding the immediate vicinity of the castle and I couldn't see any way through them. I tried cutting through them but they immediately grew back, stronger even than before."

"Gaius...there's something I should tell you."

A loud bang caught their attention and they observed two more people enter the room. Commoners by the look of their attire. The man spoke on their behalf.

"Sire, I am Lancelot and I work in your gardens. Guinevere and I had been working in the royal gardens all day, when we returned we found the castle the way it currently stands and have been searching throughout for another sign of life with no success until now."

Their scared, questioning faces said all that was needed.

Usually, Arthur would never even have acknowledged their presence, but he had little choice and would need their help.  
"Sit." He commanded. "I will tell you all that I know."

By the end of his explanation, their chief expressions were that of disbelief and despair. With no sign of there being a path leading to or from the castle, they could see little hope that anyone would  
be able to reach them.  
The trio had also reached the conclusion that even if the impossible happened it would take a miracle for anyone to fall in love with Arthur and that wasn't even considering the unthinkable that he could put someone else before himself and actually fall in love.

*****

_At the exact same time in a parallel world...__Modern day London - maternity ward 1M__  
__  
_"Congratulations dear, you have a beautiful baby boy."

Exhausted arms reached out for the tiny bundle and staring down into the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen the exhausted woman sighed in relief.

"Merlin, I'm going to call him Merlin."

Soon the room was empty, leaving her alone with her son and Hunith couldn't drag her eyes off his adorable little face.

With a start she noticed his eyes flicker slightly, changing to a warm brown...no... gold? Weren't newborn babies eyes always blue, and they couldn't change that fast.

The wise little eyes just continued to watch her and with shock, Hunith felt a lock of her own hair move down of its own accord to twist around a tiny finger. The gurgle that reached her ears melted her heart.  
"You're more special than I realised my boy."

Hugging him tight, Hunith vowed to herself that she would keep the magic a secret.

*****

_Seventeen years and eight months later...__Modern day London._

_  
_"Merlin get down here now, Morgana has been waiting on hold for the past ten minutes!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and got out of bed reluctantly. His mother was Morgana's greatest fan and he didn't think that she would forgive him, if she knew that he was toying with the idea of breaking up with her.

Ignoring Hunith's reproving stare, Merlin calmly picked up the receiver and cradled it, as he perched on a high stool at the breakfast bar.  
"Hey Morgana, what's up?"

The amused laugh at the other end of the line made him smile, he was fond of her, he just wasn't sure if they weren't more siblings than lovers. Not that they had progressed to that stage in their relationship.

"You've been in your pit all morning haven't you and forgotten that you are meant to be meeting me at the art gallery at 12pm."

Groaning, for he had let it slip from his mind, Merlin quickly apologised.  
"God Morgana, I'm sorry. Tell you what, I can still meet you, but can we make it an hour later?"

Still aware of his mother's disapproving scowl, Merlin turned his back and was relieved when Morgana agreed to this change in their plans. They both rang off; Merlin raced back upstairs to get ready and to avoid any comments from his mother.

"See you later; I'll be back for dinner!" He yelled this in the general direction of the kitchen as he walked to the front door.

Catching sight of a school photo of himself from the previous year, Merlin again wondered what Morgana saw in him. He had ebony black hair, slightly too long that brushed his nape and high cheekbones that she often enviously traced with a varnished nail. Apart from that, Merlin just couldn't understand the attraction especially as Morgana was the most attractive girl to attend Chelsea Academy.

_The National Portrait Gallery, London_.

Morgana, watching him approach, wasn't even sure herself why she had chosen Merlin to be her steady boyfriend. He was gorgeous, yes, although oblivious to the fact, which was endearing in itself and one of the loveliest people she had ever met. The problem was that she didn't feel any desire for him and yet felt a powerful connection with him whenever they were together. If she had believed in fate, she would have said that they were destined to have overlapping lives somehow.

Whenever she thought about breaking it off, a voice in her head would say not yet.

They wandered around, arm in arm, observing the many different paintings which hung proudly throughout the gallery.

Stepping into a tiny room, they both stared at the portrait, which hung within a golden, standing frame.

"Who do you think he is?" Morgana whispered as if the eerie feel to the room had reached her too.

Merlin knew it had worked a spell on him as he observed the picture without responding to her query. He reached out a hand uncontrollably to trace the man's jaw line and could almost feel the grainy skin beneath his fingers. Looking down, Merlin felt a sensation, almost of grief.

"Uh…Merlin." The note of disbelief and shock in her voice had his head rise and then he saw what she had seen.

A space, an empty space where the picture had been and in its place a mirror. Reaching out his hand, he gulped when it was swallowed completely by the surface, which was no longer one at all.  
Merlin had stepped through the literal surface entirely.

"No wait!" Morgana shouted, too late, as she saw him disappear through the mirror and without giving herself time to think, jumped through after him


	2. Camelot

Morgana felt her body propel through the air, before landing in a heap on top of a cushioned surface. She was unsure of what had just happened.

Scanning the area around her for a sign of her boyfriend, Morgana felt her mouth gape, as she took in her surroundings. There was no sign of Merlin but what she could see set her mind spinning.

The dim light made it difficult to see much of anything but by squinting she could make out shadows that were of familiar shapes. Ornate furniture, a four-poster bed and huge canvases on silk lined walls stood out and gained awed stares. Sinking her hands deeper to gain purchase to stand, Morgana observed the richness of the pile that lay beneath her. She knew one thing for sure, she wasn't in the art gallery anymore-this was a bedroom.

The sound of approaching voices scared her into hurriedly scanning the room for a hiding place. I guess it will have to be the old classic_._ Morgana would have grinned at her thoughts if she hadn't felt so apprehensive and also slightly scared of what might happen to her if she was caught. After all, she may have had no control over what led her here, but the owner of the hand currently twisting the door handle wouldn't be expected to know that.

From her position under the bed, Morgana could only see a pair of expensive hand made shoes moving around the room and hear the sound of drawers opening then closing in an impatient manner. Her surmising was backed up by explosions of annoyance that disturbed the silence.

"For God's sake, can that girl do nothing right!"

Hearing him rake through drawers, Morgana could only assume that he had lost something and this girl was getting the blame.

"Guinevere!"

Morgana was glad that she was not this poor girl and then felt sorry for her whoever she was, as the next few minutes didn't promise to be pleasurable for her.

"Yes Sire?" The breathless enquiring voice was soft, gentle somehow and it definitely didn't sound like the owner was up to standing their ground with...

Sire? She supposed it made sense if you considered his attire, the quality of the furnishings and his arrogant, upper crust tones.

Listening to the bollocking the poor girl was now getting, Morgana couldn't help but cringe in sympathy and it was all in aid of a lost cuff link. Either he was having a very bad day or sire was losing his marbles.

The sound of the door closing with a slam indicated that his majesty had just left and Morgana forgot for an instant about the servant girl who had also been in the room. Her mind had been wading through numerous questions that she wanted answered and for a start she needed to find Merlin, as there was no way she was dealing with this situation alone.

An astonished gasp assailed her ears.

"Who on earth are you?"

_Fuck._

_*****_

_Meanwhile, not so very far away..._

In fact, 10 minutes walk away, if you discounted the small matter of a thorned barricade, which surrounded the castle...

"Bugger, _bugger__**...bugger!"**_

He felt bruised, battered where he lay and prayed fervently that Morgana was faring better than he was. Merlin couldn't understand what had happened, one minute he had been touching the oil painting and now…

He was in a tree, high above the ground, in the middle of a forest and with no Morgana in sight. Confused, he wondered about that. Hadn't they both disappeared through the painting at almost the same moment?

Looking for places that would support his feet, Merlin considered the possibility that this had happened through magical means. Had _he_ made this happen?

With a final leap, he made it onto steady ground and surveying the land around him opted to head left, not because he knew for certain, but because he had no clue in hell and one way was as good as another.

He hadn't walked far, when he reached a small clearing, with a tiny thatched cottage sat slap bang in the centre. Merlin noted eagerly that there was smoke rising from a tall chimney, which he hoped meant that there was someone at home.

Home_... _he hoped that he would find Morgana fairly soon and then together discover a way to return.

Walking up to the little wooden door, suddenly a little nervous, Merlin put his hand out to rap the knocker. The door swung open to reveal a little old woman who was physically the epitome of everything Merlin thought a granny should be.

Smiling sweetly up at him from her petite frame, the woman held out her hand to lead him inside.

"Welcome stranger, are you new to these parts? I don't believe that I have seen any travellers in quite some time and there used to be so many."

Merlin was disturbed that he had just been allowed to walk in to her home, for all she knew he could be a murderer or some other unsavoury character.

Studying his face with surprisingly shrewd blue eyes, the elderly woman smiled warmly at him and seemed to be letting her gaze linger on his face almost appreciatively. Clearing such ridiculous thoughts from his head, Merlin sat in the armchair she gestured to and let his glance sweep the room. It was shabby and despite her hospitality it was obvious that she couldn't afford to give too much of her food away. He was pondering this as he watched her carry through a tray filled with buns, sandwiches and a pot of steaming liquid-which turned out to be tea. For Merlin, who had never known his grandparents, this was a delight and it seemed to be reciprocated.

Merlin knew that he had to try to gain some information from her. He decided against telling her of the manner in which himself and Morgana had arrived in this land, as she may be frightened or consider him mad. Merlin already found himself almost taking the gone mad theory seriously, without turning everyone else onto it as well.

"Where are we? I must have taken several wrong turns to end up so far from home."

She had been watching him intently as he spoke and seemed to be carefully considering her reply.

"Strayed far, have you my boy?"

Her eyes seemed to twinkle and Merlin wondered if he was losing his wits as he had been sure there had been a knowing look there too. He decided that the sooner he gained a better idea of his surroundings the better; he really needed to get hunting for Morgana.

"Please tell me more about this place. I journeyed with a friend but we became separated and now I need to find her."

"At present you are in the land of Albion, once the greatest in the entire continent and perhaps the world. That was a long time ago..." She trailed off slowly, keeping her eyes cast down but flicking little looks up to Merlin's face that began to unnerve him.

"_Right_, but what about _now_, is there a town, people nearby who I can safely ask for aid?"

Merlin liked the old women but was a bit frustrated when she kept harking back to the past.

"The city of Camelot was the most magnificent ever in existence, a golden place filled with many riches."

_Here we go again_. Merlin couldn't help his growing frustration, he was allowing thoughts of Morgana into his mind, disturbing ones of all the possible harmful situations she could have found herself in.

"Patience Merlin, for I have more to tell you."

How did she know his name? In fact, what was hers?

"This cottage was built in the surrounding gardens of the Castle of Camelot and has stood here for almost eighteen years. That citadel, which was once so bustling with life, has become still as the years have past, with growing doom casting its shadow all around it."

Merlin was realising that this was no ordinary person and that in this case appearances were obviously deceiving. Her words were wise and almost ancient in tone as if she had seen centuries of time not the seventy odd her looks suggested.

"Who are you?" He was almost afraid to hear her answer.

"A friend, that is all you need to know at this time, but I will give you two things that will be useful to you. Firstly here is a pocket knife, it looks small and insignificant but will prove invaluable as you address a thorny subject."

"Finally, I have for you some advice. The key to happiness is being true to yourself and not being afraid to open your heart to another."

The smile that lit her frail face seemed to create a glow that encompassed her entire body and Merlin found himself responding in kind and in awe. Then she disappeared.

Merlin continued to stare at the empty space where she'd stood and shook his head as if to clear it, doubting what had just occurred in front of him. Her words of advice confused him and outlining the knife in his pocket he again wondered what use he could possibly have for such an item. Was he expected to encounter an attack? Merlin felt baffled by the entire incident and thought longingly of his Xbox and beer.

Leaving the cottage furtively, despite having been an invited guest, Merlin's gaze lingered on a light that seemed to glow above a yonder tree. As he walked nearer, it seemed to move further away and a voice in his head was urging him to follow, follow. Continuing to creep steadily in its wake, Merlin worried for a moment that this was a trap but then dismissed the idea, for really he had no choice as he had no other leads.

He let his mind linger on Morgana, lovely Morgana who was such a dear friend and meant so much to him. Merlin knew that he would have to have a long overdue discussion with her regarding their relationship. Hmm, he would have to find her first and then somehow get them home.

"Ow!" The pricking of something sharp brought him up short and back to reality, if you could call it that. A thorn bush?

Sweeping his eyes from left to right, Merlin decided to rephrase that.  
It wasn't just a bush, it was a bloody thorned wall and the light was presently hovering atop it insisting that he should keep walking.

_Right._

_*****_

_Camelot Castle - Arthur's chambers_.

Watching the young servant girl apprehensively, Morgana pulled herself fully from under the bed and got to her feet. Damn, she would never have reached out with her arm if she had known there was still someone in the room.

She could see the faint red marks around the servant's eyes, which were evidence that she had recently been crying. Morgana smiled at her, meeting the other girl's eyes with a soft smile, careful not to appear threatening in any way.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a fright; I heard someone coming and thought I might get into trouble for being here and I had meant no harm. I didn't mean to come into this room..."  
That was true, although not in the way that Guinevere? may realise.

"Is it Guinivere?" She asked the girl.

Obviously, she now realised that her row with sire had been overheard, if her crimson cheeks were anything to go by. She nodded her head; she seemed incapable of doing anything else now. Morgana led her to the closest chair and patted her on the back; this wasn't the reaction she had expected. If anything, she had been waiting for the other girl to scream or shout for help at finding Morgana concealed under the bed. Instead, she was sitting staring up at her as if she had seen a ghost and hadn't quite recovered yet.

"I really don't mean any harm to anyone here; I'm just lost and need to find someone before going home."

Morgana's use of the word home seemed to awaken Guinevere with a start.

"No, no, you can't go home yet, why don't you come and meet the master and we can make your stay here comfortable for a time. Call me Gwen as well; I don't like the name Guinevere."

A dimpled smile accompanied this.

Confused by this abrupt change in Gwen's personality, Morgana allowed herself to be led to the door.

"Oh but Merlin..."

Her attempt to mention him was cut off by the sound of Gwen ringing a bell that hung beside the four-poster bed.

"Never mind that now, you need some food, come with me."

Morgana found herself sat in an empty room, with a glass of mulled wine and the apprehensive feeling that she was in the middle of something she didn't understand. The sound of raised voices caught her attention and she drew as near to the door as she dared.

"How do you know that she is the..." This was a male voice, which was new to Morgana but then a slightly more familiar one piped up.

"Look its worth a try, God knows that time is almost up as it is."

Yes, that was Gwen; she could just about make out her quiet tones.

Then she heard more questioning from the unknown man. "Have you told Art...?"

Morgana quickly ran back to her seat and sat as calmly as possible when the door opened to reveal Gwen again but this time accompanied by a tall, dark haired man. She soon decided that this wasn't Sire, the shoes were wrong for one thing. His voice confirmed her conclusions, as it was very different to the one she had heard in the bedroom earlier. It was pleasing though and studying his entire build, she decided that other parts of him were equally as interesting.

The door flew open at that point, banging on its hinges to reveal a glowering, blonde giant of a man, whom Morgana spotted, was wearing rather nice shoes.

"Who are you and how did you get into my castle?"

This tirade was a roar, which had the effect of swiftly creating an uncomfortable and tense atmosphere.

Morgana sank back into the high backed chair, trying to appear as small as possible then wondered why she was letting this man intimidate her.

Without waiting for a response, he took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the fireplace, which was the only source of light in the room, all the better to see her. His grip made no allowances for her tender skin, his brooding stare was accusing and as cold as an arctic wind, provoking the shiver, which ran briefly through her body.

Morgana attempted to catch the eye of the other couple present, but to no avail, they either were in league with this ogre or lived in fear of him. He was muttering under his breath, something about her being an illusion sent to trick him. She decided that she had played the scared little mouse for long enough, ignoring the fact that she actually had felt intimidated only a short while ago.

"My name is Morgana," she stated this firmly, "All I want to do is find Merlin and then go back home, I have no interest in outstaying my welcome!"

Best to keep it simple, somehow, it didn't seem likely that this man would believe the truth if she were to attempt to explain in full her predicament.

"Merlin?" He swung round to face the other two and to her surprise, they both took a step backwards in apprehension, but what for?

Staring at him angrily, Morgana found it disgusting the way he was attempting to intimidate the pair and obviously succeeding going by the fearful expressions on their faces. Merlin would have recognised her growing rage at once and probably scampered off to allow her to cool down. This man, however, had no comprehension of what he was unleashing.

"Stop it now, leave them alone!"

Building up steam as her temper flared she shouted, "I don't know who you think you are but the way you are carrying on is despicable, obviously you were never taught any manners!"

There was silence, a hushed silence with undertones of shock and outrage. Disbelief was on the faces of the two servants and fury on the part of the dictator who was glowering at her as if he couldn't believe his ears. He actually looked like he wanted to kill her.

Morgana began to berate herself, for her tongue had gotten her into trouble yet again. Backing away from him, she edged closer towards the other man and Gwen, hoping that their presence might prevent him from doing her any actual bodily harm.

"I'll have you know that I am Prince Arthur of Camelot and do not expect a peasant such as yourself to address me in such a manner."

His haughty manner and the way in which he was looking her up and down with such disdain made Morgana's blood boil. The sound of dismayed groans broke the silence and a hesitant step forward by Gwen was cut short as Arthur frowned alarmingly in her direction.

"She can stay in the room beside mine."

This allowance was terse, almost grudging and Morgana was surprised to see the two servants give him a grateful glance, which Arthur seemed to take on board with a gruff nod of his head. She felt like she had walked into a party, the type where everyone else knows each other and you are the only one out of the loop.

So he was an actual Prince was he? It figured he was obviously used to getting his own way and talking to people as if they were beneath his notice.

Morgana watched as with a final all encompassing scowl, Arthur turned to stride out through the doorway. The bang shook the room and made Morgana flinch and turn wryly to her companions with a raised brow.

"Pleasant master you have there, working for him must bring you joy and laughter every day."

She stared, bemused, as they both attempted to convince her of Arthur's charms and vigorously denied that he was unpleasant.

Morgana studied the dark, handsome man who stood beside Gwen and felt butterflies in her stomach flutter slightly in response.

"I know Gwen, but what about you, what's your name?"

He appeared shocked, as if it wasn't the done thing for her to ask a man something as seemingly trivial as his name. Morgana realised it may be the case that she had made a faux pas, for after all she wasn't in London any more and who knew what the protocol was here. Despite his initial reaction, he did answer her, perhaps prompted by a nudge in the ribs from Gwen.

"My name is Lancelot; I am the royal groundskeeper and also run general errands for his highness."

Morgana registered the note of pride in his voice and produced a grin that caused him to blink in surprise and watch her anew.

"Well, Gwen... Lance…" She chuckled inwardly at the look on Lancelot's face at her shortening of his name, "I think that you should both tell me as much as possible about Arthur, yourselves and Camelot and then I can attempt to go find my man."

Morgana took them by the arm and walked over to a cosy corner, which had comfortable looking chairs and a round varnished table.

She failed to spot the matching looks of determination that were exchanged as they accompanied her.


	3. Wooing is hard to do

Arthur slammed his bedroom door behind him and stormed over to sit by the huge window, which overlooked the royal gardens. He felt frustrated, confused, and downright furious and it was all down to that girl.

Staring at the tree, which shone as golden as the first day it had magically appeared, Arthur hung his head in dismay. The girl was beautiful, there was no denying that fact and she did make his blood boil which was usually a promising sign. He just couldn't put his finger on what was wrong, it wasn't like he had plenty of time to be choosy and it was surely no coincidence her turning up only four short months before his time ran out.

Arthur resigned himself to the fact that he would have to attempt to woo her, which would involve him having to make small talk and put on pretence of interest. He found her attractive; of course he did, for she was beautiful in the classical sense of the word. He just couldn't shake the notion that he should have experienced a more intense, emotional reaction to meeting her. Galadria had demanded that he give his heart to another, receiving their love in return and Arthur really doubted the possibility that this virago was the one. It just didn't feel right.

Anyway, she probably thought him insane; he knew his behaviour had been erratic to say the least. First he had frightened the life out of her with a snarl, then he had rudely addressed her and finally, no doubt confusing her, he had offered her accommodation. He could not rationalise his own behaviour...

_Why_ had his reaction to her been so aggressive almost like she was a rival or a thorn in his side? She could be the one to set them all free for god's sake, he should really be doing all he could to make her stay more comfortable with a combination of charm and flirting. He found it easy to co-exist amicably enough with Guinevere, Lancelot and Gaius after all.

_Now_ he did. The first year together, just the four of them, had been hell on earth although as time passed by he had found it slightly easier to bear. It was no secret to him that the two younger servants were a couple. They were using each other for sexual relief he supposed which was understandable considering the lack of options other than Gaius.

Arthur had been practising abstinence for almost eighteen tortuous years, thanks to the lovely Galadria who had decided that it would be of benefit to him to learn to control his urges. After two days he had been frustrated, being a prince he hadn't exactly been short of offers in his previous existence.

Speedily bringing himself to the present, he now knew that if it hadn't been for the continual hope that soon he would be free, then he would probably have gone mad from pent up and denied desires. If he had any sense, he should now be trying to seduce Morgana. If she broke the enchantment then Camelot would awaken, he would get to have sex again and maybe he would experience what it was to love another.

He remembered, with a scowl, that she had mentioned another man's name.

Oh, he hadn't felt jealous, he had just been annoyed that Guinevere had decided to leave out that small detail, when she had rushed to tell him to hasten to the drawing room for a girl had arrived and may be the answer to all their prayers. No mention of another man in her urgency and the last thing that Arthur needed was a rival.

Arthur recalled his disbelief when he had heard of her presence; he had resigned himself to the fact that life was going to remain this way for eternity. At least until Galadria reappeared to pronounce judgement. Maybe he was unconsciously trying to sabotage his one remaining opportunity to be free with his moodiness as deep down Arthur was aware that he didn't feel deserving of forgiveness. Get a grip of yourself. Arthur knew that he had to stop being so selfish, it wasn't only himself who was stuck in limbo after all.

He still found it extremely hard to reign in his sour moods, tantrums and depressive episodes at times. Arthur hoped that he was less selfish now than he had been all of those years ago. Gaius often reassured him of this being the case, encouraging him to discuss his feelings, which the young Prince never failed to find uncomfortable. His own father, Uther, had never exactly been the type one could share feelings with. In fact, before he had been stuck in this godforsaken time warp, Arthur didn't remember any occasion when he had shared his feelings with anyone.

"Master Arthur?" Speak of the devil.

Gaius entered the room, approached him swiftly, eagerly almost and Arthur immediately knew why.

"Is it true, there's a girl in the castle?" Hopeful eyes stared up at Arthur through long messy, grey strands.

Arthur nodded before releasing a sigh and turning back to study the lone, golden leaf which was attached to the rowan tree. His thoughts were uncertain and he was aware that he would have to swallow his pride and apologise to Morgana if he was to make up ground with her. He had no time to waste and would have been actively searching her out even now if it hadn't been for his simmering temper. Arthur always took a good few hours to cool down and he didn't want to say or do anything that would isolate Morgana even more than he had already.

Twisting to stare at the elderly physician he determined to make certain he fell in love with the girl, if only for the sake of Gaius and the rest. Even if he didn't currently love, he did care, for his companions of these past years anyway. He could do this for them, for everyone.

"So..." The tone was as impatient as Arthur had ever heard it.

Arthur got to his feet and tore his gaze from the garden.

"Her name is Morgana, she doesn't appear to be from these parts and my assessment is that she is probably even now cursing my very name."

The smile that played around his lips belied the churning in Arthur's stomach as he watched Gaius's face drop.

"What have you done Sire, you know we have little hope left."

Arthur could remember a time when he would have ordered a servant to, at the very least, be flogged for daring to speak to him in such a way. Things were different now; he had changed beyond recognition in many ways, although he still glared at his servant to show his displeasure. He was still a Prince.

Gaius immediately hung his head, looking up at Arthur worriedly although not on his own behalf. Studying him, the elderly man felt concerned that he would never find happiness as he knew more than anyone how much Arthur had strived to become a better person. There was still the occasional, okay frequent flare of his temper. It was always an abjectly apologetic Arthur though who came searching for the recipient of his earlier wrath.

"Sit with me for a time and let me know what you are thinking, perhaps I can help?"

Arthur reluctantly sat back down and watched as Gaius drew up a chair beside him.  
_Great_, sharing, caring time.

Arthur allowed himself a tiny fond smile, although he would never have admitted to it.

*****

_The vast wall of spiky thorns was proving to be a pain in the ass...  
_

Another loud, exasperated sigh filled the silence and Merlin again attempted to spot a way through the thickly entwined branches.

"My god I'm going to scream!"

He knew that Morgana was at the other side of this fucking plant and Merlin was beginning to despair that he was ever going to find a way through. He had attempted a little magic, but for some reason he couldn't summon it here?

Wait.

Merlin struggled to recall exactly what the old woman had told him.

"...will prove invaluable as you address a thorny subject."

Frantically he rummaged in his pockets and withdrew the small pocketknife that he had received from her in the cottage earlier. She was right; it was insignificant in appearance. Bloody hell, there was no harm in trying.

Merlin approached the thicket, carefully sliced through a green stem and watched agape as not only that particular stem broke in two. A pathway was clearing in front of him, until finally Merlin could see an opening in the distance. Feeling like an idiot for not remembering the knife earlier, he tucked it back carefully into his pocket and followed the now rapidly moving ball of light, which was heading straight ahead.

Merlin cautiously approached the end of the path and watched as the guiding light vanished before him.

No more help then.

Then all he could do was gape, as his gaze rose and then raised again, his eyes widening in amazement. He was standing at the entrance to a castle, a very old and grand one by the looks of it and Merlin couldn't help feeling fissions of excitement as he looked his fill. Was Morgana really _here_?

Typical, I land in a tree and Morgana lands in a Castle.

Merlin hoped that she was safe and decided that until he knew exactly what was going on, then he would be better to have a careful look about first before bringing himself to anyone's attention.

*****

_Two against one sucked, especially if she was the one!  
_

Morgana was sulking. Those traitors were insisting that she have her evening meal with that pig, dismissing her fervently protesting pleas that she be allowed to eat in her room. Huh, they weren't getting a good write up from her before she left.

Gwen had produced an elegant dress, elaborately detailed with sparkling jewels for her to wear which Morgana had found difficult to reject. In truth, she had found herself unable to do so, for it was ravishing and she had always adored dressing up.

Allowing the matching diamond necklace around her neck, Morgana got to her feet and refused, stubbornly to look at herself in the freestanding gilded mirror.

"You look like a princess…" Gwen trailed away with a gleam in her eye, which registered fleetingly before Morgana dismissed it from her mind.

Oh, well what harm could it do? She turned slowly, only to see her reflection stare back at her, all pouting lips and defiantly sparkling eyes. Great, knowing her luck the arrogant bastard would think her appearance evidence of her excitement at seeing him or some such bollocks. He had no idea what he had been letting himself in for by demanding her presence for dinner.

Morgana wondered wistfully what Merlin was doing now and if he was okay, heck she hoped so. It seemed ridiculous to her that she was being dressed in this finery when he could be in peril and to be honest she would rather be with him watching him shout at his Xbox. Even with all of the riches and attention, she was receiving.

Gwen helped her to her feet, gave her hair one last luxuriant stroke with the brush and stared longingly at Morgana.

"You have the most beautiful hair."

Her slender hand slid through the dark, silky locks and to Morgana she appeared slightly dazed.

"Umm...thank you." Morgana watched in amusement as the girl blushed, their eyes meeting for a split second before Gwen hastily averted her eyes. She seemed almost annoyed at herself, how strange. Gwen immediately immersed herself with quickly tidying the room, as if she hadn't already done so already only half a hour ago. The loud rap brought her head up with a relieved smile. Morgana's face told a very different story.

Lance poked his head around the door and then froze as he caught sight of Morgana.  
Had his jaw just dropped... really? Damn, where was a camera when you wanted one. She couldn't help feeling smug as she revelled in the admiration she felt hitting her in waves.

Following him from the room and observing Gwen trail along behind, Morgana let her mind drift over what the pair had told her previously in the drawing room. Apparently, this castle was a summer retreat for the prince, when he decided that he needed time away from the hustle and bustle of court life. His only companions included Gwen, who acted as both housekeeper and cook during his residence and Lance, who was both gardener and a type of general dog's body. The only other servant to accompany Arthur was his personal physician, a man called Gaius and the only person whom Morgana was still to meet.

It was lucky for the prince that there was a doctor on campus

Morgana hastily schooled her features and produced an innocent smile, for Lance had just come to a stand still, only to about turn to face her. He tapped a couple of times on the heavy door, before a husky male voice rang out, telling them to enter. _His voice._

Morgana allowed herself to be led to the only vacant seat at the long narrow dining table. The entire scene was like something from her favourite TV. Show, the "Tudors" and trying to ignore the man seated at the far end of the table, she allowed herself to imagine that she was actually a princess. Definitely not his princess though, she qualified. Then she watched warily as the two servants left them alone, exiting the room.

*****

_The other occupant of the room was feeling similarly apprehensive. _

Wow. Arthur whistled under his breath as he surveyed the glorious picture the young woman made as she sat stiffly at the opposite end of the dining table. It had been a great idea of Lancelot to serve the food in this room, which had previously served as a conservatory for his father to relax in near the end of the day. After all, Arthur produced a lop-sided smile; he could hardly have invited her to join him for a meal in the banquet hall. It was possible that the sight of hundreds of bodies, frozen in time, may stir up her interest and result in her asking difficult questions.

He started when he heard a laugh come from somewhere in the room and then realised with surprise that it had come from himself. When had he last laughed? He put it down to the sheer relief of having different society, after having spent many years in the same company.

Gaius had emphasised that fact to him earlier during his well-meaning chat. Arthur knew that he was just trying to be helpful but it wasn't Gaius who was going to have to not only enjoy the doubtful pleasures of her company but also seduce her into falling in love. How did you do that anyway?

Arthur remembered a matter he wished to discuss with her, one that was extremely important. "Morgana, He began carefully, very aware of her hostility and not surprised by it after their last encounter, "I must ask you to promise me something."

Her look of disbelief grated slightly but he continued regardless.

"The north wing is the only part of the castle which I use when I stay here and I would appreciate it if you would do the same during the remainder of your stay here."

Morgana only raised an eyebrow and shrugged one shoulder negligently.

Arthur felt his easy humour leave him in a rush and glowered at her feeling his control slipping away.

"Damn it all woman, why can't you give me a straight answer, it's not like you were lost for words when we last spoke!"

She couldn't be allowed to explore any other part of the castle; the north wing was the only section which had been empty at the time of Galadria's enchantment and therefore the only safe place to allow her to roam.

Morgana had gotten to her feet and he guessed that she was torn between wanting to flounce off and the hunger pangs she would undoubtedly be experiencing. Gwen never had gotten round to providing her with any food earlier.

*****

_Save her from men, who threw their rattles out of the pram when they didn't get their own way!_

Morgana was swithering between stalking from the room and sitting down to await their meal. The knock heralding the arrival of said food decided it for her and she sank back into her chair. Not wanting to look at Arthur, for she was sure to see a self-satisfied smirk, Morgana paid rapt attention to the dishes being placed in front of her. Actually, she didn't find it too difficult and she blushed as her stomach emitted a loud growl.

"Tuck in." Arthur was gesturing at the steaming plates with a pleased smile on his face.

This return to his relaxed demeanour of before puzzled her and she wondered how anyone was meant to know where they stood with him. For the first time she wondered if perhaps she had unfairly judged him, although she still resolutely believed that he needed to learn, at the very least, better social skills. They both began to eat in companionable silence, too busy eating to talk or, as was more likely, unwilling to spoil this delicious feast by interrupting it with another spat.

*****

_The young man who darted behind a holly bush was beginning to feel slightly ridiculous, like some cliché from a spy film.  
_

Merlin peeked through the tiny gaps available to him and watched as an elderly man with longish grey hair, walked slowly through a large courtyard towards a large wooden door. That had been close.

There was something peculiar about this place, where was everyone? Surely, a castle this vast would need hundreds of servants and that wasn't taking into account the people who must reside here. Until that man had appeared, Merlin had seriously been wondering if it was abandoned.

Where should he start looking for Morgana and what if he encountered other people during his search?

Merlin crept from his hiding place, darting his eyes all around the courtyard, before quickly slipping through the same doorway he had seen the man enter. A long hallway was the first thing he came across. Taking his time, he wasn't sure how far the older man may have progressed, Merlin practically tiptoed his way over the shining marble floor and kept his eyes and ears open for the slightest sign of life.

A creaking sound further up the corridor made him freeze, then dart into a small indent in the wall. Merlin watched as two people walked out of the room into the hall and proceed to shut the door after themselves. They were giggling and looking very pleased with themselves. Thankfully, they turned to walk in the opposite direction from where Merlin was perched and he released the breath he had been holding in with a relieved sigh. Moving more quickly down the corridor, he listened for the familiar sound of Morgana's voice, if only she was somewhere nearby. Merlin was so intent on trying to stay quiet that he failed to notice that someone was softly treading down the corridor behind him.

Couldn't they have built a smaller castle? Merlin was beginning to think that he was on an impossible mission when suddenly a deep, masculine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Em...you are looking very beautiful this evening."

Great…he was intruding on a romantic moment; obviously, he was searching in the wrong place. With every intention of walking past the room, from where the sound had come, Merlin felt his ears prick up as he heard a woman's response.

Morgana? It did sound exactly like her.

He panicked, as his imagination drew him clear pictures of possible scenarios. What if the man was going to attack her or she was captive, he had to do something.

Approaching the door, which was partially closed over, Merlin, snuck a look into the room through the tiny gap. He gaped as he registered what he was seeing.

Morgana, dressed in an extremely expensive looking gown, was sat at an old-fashioned dining table, which was covered with a mass of plates. They held practically every dish that Merlin could imagine and then he also noticed the crystal clear pitchers which appeared to carry wine, both red and golden in colour.

She was being wined and dined?

From her expression, he determined that she was extremely pissed off at something or someone. He swung his glance over to the other person in the room.

At first Merlin didn't notice that the man was actually staring in his direction and had been since Merlin had first peered nervously in. He was far too busy ogling, disbelieving that any one person could be so devastating. It didn't cross his mind that this reaction far surpassed the initial one he had felt, when observing Morgana for the first time.

He just couldn't stop staring, what was wrong with him?

Merlin registered the strong muscular shoulders, the tanned throat with a sprinkling of pale curling hair at the bottom of the v-neck he wore. Sliding his gaze upwards, he passed by the firm chin, lingered over a sensuous full mouth and admired the blonde, silky looking hair which was just slightly too long for fashion but ideal for running your fingers through. Wait… was he lusting over a guy?

Staring suddenly at the ground in horror, Merlin felt his heart race when looking back up his eyes met the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. Their expression was one of disbelief, anger and all that Merlin would expect to see after having been caught spying. What he couldn't account for though was the, blink and you'll miss it, narrow eyed look of speculation as the man had returned his startled look.


	4. Love or duty

This is for Kittendragon and Sparks' Cat who have been lovely with reviews

*****

Morgana ran over to the doorway with a delighted beam on her face, flinging her arms around his neck and pressing her face in close to whisper softly, "Thank god you're here Merlin."

The blonde-haired person got to his feet, adding tall and lean to the already long list of attributes which Merlin had listed in his head.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" His voice was really a purr, a very dangerous sounding purr.

Another male voice entered the fray, from behind Merlin's back, making him start in fright.

"That was exactly what I was wondering as I followed this young man down the hall to this very room."

Gaius stood blocking the doorway and taking in the occupants of the room with an interested stare. He could feel the palpable tension in the air.

Merlin, worried now, glanced at Morgana who just raised an eyebrow at his inability to arrive undetected. Come to think about it she didn't appear overly concerned about their present situation so maybe he shouldn't be either. Morgana was usually a very good judge of when it was good to cut your losses and run. Flicking his eyes over to her formidable dining companion, Merlin decided that maybe even Morgana made errors of judgment.

He was observing Merlin with a distinctly cool and clinically assessing stare, which made him feel stripped naked. For some unknown reason Merlin felt himself flush and his dark blue eyes widened as a smirk crossed over the hard mouth before turning into a frown as its owner then turned to look at Morgana.

*****

_He couldn't believe it, it had actually happened..._

Arthur had never believed that the coup de grace was for him, in fact he had laughed loudly in the past at people for even suggesting it as a possibility. This gangly, ebony haired boyish man with the mesmerising blue eyes, which seemed to hold secrets in their depths, had ensnared his senses completely.

His first sighting of Merlin peeking in through the doorway had both shocked and angered him. That someone was interrupting his meal with Morgana had outraged him, considering the significance of what he was trying to achieve. Then Arthur had quickly realised that it wasn't one of his servants lurking but a complete stranger, who by all rights shouldn't be here. On the other hand, even be able to, if you considered Galadria's curse.

Arthur had been amused at first and grudgingly appreciative when he had realised that the man was helplessly ogling his entire person, or what was visible above the table. Then the fascinated stare began to arouse him, not what he had been expecting and before he knew what was happening he could feel the beginnings of an erection. That had never happened with just a look before. Ashamed of his lack of self-control, Arthur had waited for the man to notice that he was aware of his presence by the door. For all the heat that he had felt from the last few moments it still didn't prepare him for what he experienced as their eyes clashed.

Arthur didn't know what to think, a first for him and stared in shocked annoyance at this boyish man who had managed to make him want so badly. Yet he still wasn't prepared for the flare of possessive anger he felt as Morgana ran over to the lad, shouting his name and practically melting into him. At that moment, Arthur realised two things. Firstly that this was Merlin, the person that Morgana had been determined to track down, who could possibly be her boyfriend? Lastly, it sunk home that he couldn't approach Merlin in any romantic way, as it was Morgana who was the one he had to seduce.

His father would never accept Merlin as his intended and there was no proof that he could potentially fall in love with Arthur anyway. The only glint in his eye had been that of lust. There was as great a possibility of him allowing Gaius to seduce him as there was of Merlin being considered acceptable. He hadn't even thought of what Galadria would think. This wasn't exactly your standard fairy tale fare and Arthur wryly doubted that he would be experiencing his happily ever after.

*****

_You would be forgiven for thinking that they had no worries in the world...  
_

The pair now giggling and bouncing on the large double bed had no idea that a Prince, at this very moment, was imagining all the many ways in which he could cause them the most excruciating pain… especially Morgana.

Merlin burst out laughing as she walloped him over the head with a feathered cushion before falling off the bed with a screech.

"Morgana you are completely barmy, do you know that."

She leapt back up onto the bed, only to reach for Merlin's feet, which were notoriously ticklish. It was his turn to make high-pitched sounds that echoed all the way next door to Arthur's chambers. Merlin exhaled heavily, fell back onto the soft mattress, and was joined by Morgana.

"There's something that I want to tell…" They both broke off mid-sentence.

Merlin motioned for her to continue and wondered what it was she wanted to say.

"Merlin, you know that I adore you and that you're my best friend?"

Morgana actually looked nervous so it must be serious.

"I believe that you have been thinking along the same lines and I really don't want to hurt you Merlin but…" Morgana drew in a deep breath before going on, "Don't you agree that we have been acting more like brother and sister, since we began dating each other, than an actual romantic couple?"

Merlin smiled gently as he saw her fearful expression, bless, she was worried that she had scarred him for life or some such nonsense.

"You know Morgana, I think that you may be right."

Merlin thought it best not to sound too relieved that they could revert to a platonic relationship, Morgana had her pride and he was content anyway with the outcome.

Reaching out to give her a friendly squeeze, Merlin whispered in her ear slyly, "So does this mean that I don't have to let you win the next Xbox challenge when you come round to mine?"

Morgana, as usual, had the final word.

"No, it means that I don't have to pretend that I like the bloody thing!"

They both just stared at each other before falling about laughing and happier than they had felt in a while. Sleep was what they needed and everything else, Arthur, them being so far from home, could all wait until tomorrow.

*****

_Through the thick stone wall, which hadn't been nearly thick enough...  
_

If they made one more sound. Arthur gritted his teeth, pulling his pillow over his head and praying for oblivion.

He could do this, he could focus all of his attention on Morgana and if anything, it may be gratifying to get in the middle of the young couple.

*****

He froze, as he drowsily became aware of the arm, which lay, protectively across his chest.

Merlin awoke with a start; he was in bed with Morgana? Then he remembered last night, with a sigh of relief and jumped from the bed with a sudden burst of energy. Abruptly halting in his tracks, Merlin stared apprehensively at the figure by the door who was watching him intently.

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

Arthur moved further into the room, alternately looking at Merlin and then Morgana where she still slept, pale limbs tangled in snow-white sheets.

"She's very beautiful isn't she?"

Merlin swiftly re-focused his eyes upwards, hoping that he hadn't been spotted with his mouth open again. Really, this was getting ridiculous...

"Umm, Morgana, hot...yes."

A wave of heat soared up through his body; Morgana would kill him if she heard him talking about her like that. He couldn't exactly protest that he hadn't been paying attention to what was being said due to a strange hypnotic state which befell him whenever in Arthur's company. He didn't think that Morgana would understand as he barely did himself. In addition, _he_ was present.

"I heard that, Merlin Emrys. I may find the energy to move soon and have you pinned to this bed in seconds, pleading for mercy."

Her tone was scolding but the amused gleam reassured Merlin that she was teasing. He wasn't, thankfully, in for round two of their pillow/tickle war as those slender, red talons could create serious mayhem.

She began giggling when he purposely put on an expression of mock terror and began to edge slowly backwards. A hard, heaving wall prevented him from moving any further, the hands, which flew up to clench around Merlin's, admittedly modest, biceps, tightened convulsively where they gripped.

Morgana was staring over his head with a peculiar expression on her face and hadn't ordered Arthur out of the room immediately like he would have expected her to do. She could be autocratic when required and he doubted the fact that Arthur was a Prince would give her pause for thought.

"What can we do for you this morning...Sire?" Morgana raised a brow, smirking as she acted out the role of grovelling servant.

Merlin was torn between laughter at her nerve and the fear that she might overstep the mark with this man, who had shown no sign of possessing a healthy sense of humour. If he was truthful, the overriding sensation in his belly was that of fluttering excitement as he registered that the firm hold hadn't slackened.

*****

_God, the sweetness in the room was beginning to give him a toothache_.

Arthur met her eyes, praying that his jealousy and annoyance wouldn't be apparent to her. Morgana was too observant for his liking and he had been struggling to contain his emotions throughout the loving scene, which had just played out before his bitter eyes. He couldn't have what he desired, so he would just have to push Merlin to the back of his mind and direct his attentions to another.

With that in mind, Arthur released his hold reluctantly and pressed the boy away from his touch, as if symbolic of his decision. His hands immediately itched to yank Merlin back, which irritated him for it brought home his weakness and lack of control. No, he wouldn't let this take over. The entire city of Camelot was currently in slumber his people they needed him.

Arthur fixed his gaze on Morgana, who was looking at him suspiciously now through narrowed eyes.

"I wondered if you would like to join me for a ride through the Castle grounds, it is a lovely morning and the fresh air is very beneficial."

He forced himself to smile in Morgana's direction, employing the skills he had learnt on seduction and charm. He was sensitive to the fact that there were very few places, within the castle, that he could take her. That left the gardens that, although smaller now due to the encroaching thorns, were still extensive. He knew that Lancelot and Guinevere had spun a fairy story about why there were so few of them residing in the castle. He just had to ensure that she didn't attempt to explore further than the boundary of the wall of thorns, she would soon discover that there was no way through.

Arthur wondered if she had told Merlin anything about Camelot since he had arrived, then again from the sounds coming from this room last night they had been otherwise engaged.

Tearing his mind away from those types of thoughts, he had let them penetrate his head enough last night in techno-coloured images, Arthur puzzled over something that he still wanted an answer to. How had they managed to gain access to Camelot castle? At the first available opportunity, he had ridden his horse Decrier, all around the estate, checking for any sign of a way through the brambles. He had found nothing that could explain how they had done so.

The sound of a murmured response in the affirmative brought his attention back to the present. Arthur told himself that he was delighted that she was going to oblige him by joining him for his daily morning ride. If his eyes darted over to the thin, pale man standing in front of him rather than the girl lounging in the bed then that was purely accidental.

*****

_What was that odious man up to, she was determined to find out and damn she had forgotten her deerstalker hat as well...  
_

Morgana followed him from the room, not missing the mournful glance that Merlin shot after them as they left. That had been the quickest bathe of her life and she did love her luxuries...oh well. It had better prove to be an insightful trip then or she would be going back to her chambers an unhappy bunny.

She did have a few niggling suspicions about what Arthur was up to and she also had a few questions of her own she needed answering to her satisfaction. Mainly to do with a person who was proving to be of great interest to Morgana, more so than she had first realised and the owner of the most glorious raven hair.

She had discussed with Merlin, the previous night, their need to discover a pathway back home. London. How she missed the bustle and hectic life she led there.

Her present preoccupation with a certain person had put a slight dampener on her urgency and she had discovered that Merlin felt similarly reluctant to leave. Hmm, she wondered what his reasons were. As if she couldn't guess.

*****

_Peace, time to be alone, was it too much to ask for...really?  
_

Merlin was perched in a huge leather chair that had the effect of making him look like a small pixie balancing in a giant's seat. Or so the girl thought, as she surveyed him from the open doorway leading into the drawing room.

Merlin had spotted her hover by the entrance and muttered under his breath about people who couldn't take a hint. Gwen had tried to suggest he accompany her for a walk earlier, feeling sorry for him no doubt, well she had better not ask again.

He couldn't believe that Arthur had actually asked Morgana out for the day and right in front of him too. For god's sake, he didn't know that they weren't going out together anymore and yet he still carried on, regardless of Merlin's feelings on the matter. He decided it was best not to over analyse those, it looked as if there was a snowball's chance in hell of him being able to express them.

Morgana accepting Arthur's invitation was another matter entirely, he had seen the wheels turning in her head and knew what that meant, she was plotting. What was she up to?


	5. The right choice

Arthur sent a furtive look over his shoulder, only to be taken aback to observe Morgana staring right back at him. Was his plan actually working? If so, that was great_, really _it was.

They had ridden in silence for the last twenty minutes or so, mainly because he was over thinking his next move. He didn't have a clue why she felt the need to be silent; it wasn't exactly something he felt she excelled at. Maybe he should get her to go riding often...preferably without him.

Arthur realised that he had let himself completely drift away from the entire point of this whole exercise. He was meant to be displaying his considerable charms, if he said so himself, to Morgana in order to sweep her off her feet in a romantic haze. This was Morgana though; he didn't think it would be that easy, as much as it pained him to admit.

"Morgana!" he shouted back to her, ignoring the bracing wind that swept over his face, "We should stop for a short while for some food."

Swinging from his horse, he approached the large oak tree that looked as if it would provide plenty of shelter and watched as Morgana approached.

*****

_Food, what were they meant to eat for god's sake...not berries or some such crap?_

Morgana watched in surprised pleasure as he lifted a basket from behind the tree and proceeded to spread a blanket on the mossy grass, before beginning to place a variety of items over the top of it. Had he planned this? Actually, on second thoughts, it had probably been Gwen's idea; she doubted he was this imaginative.

Morgana was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable; as she sat down on the spot he had patted and tried to understand why Arthur would go to all this trouble. She was positive that he wasn't attracted to her; she had knocked back enough admirers to have a good idea when someone wanted her. It was about time she got round to finding out the information she wanted from this man.

"Arthur..."

Taking his attention away from a bottle he had been attempting to open, his glance up at her was wary.

"There's something that I've been meaning to ask you, it's a bit personal but..."

Morgana screeched horrified as Arthur leant in close and proceeded to kiss her thoroughly without a by your leave or anything. Flailing her arms in the air, she attempted to gain purchase of some part of him in order to throw him away from her. Finally he seemed to take the hint, releasing her and sitting back on his haunches to regard her in puzzlement.

"Hello, personal space, not to mention completely inappropriate behaviour!" Morgana wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the expressions which ran over his face in rapid succession. Yep, he wasn't used to rejection if his look of disbelief was anything to go by.

"What do you think that you are playing at, when did I ever show the slightest hint that I wanted you to do that!"

*****

_Not what he was used to hearing from girls, in fact he tried to recall a time... nope nothing.  
_

Arthur let this rejection sink in slowly until the implications really began to register. He decided to face the situation, what the hell.

"I don't suppose there is the slightest chance that you could ever fall in love with me?"

The horrified expression and gaping mouth said it all really and Arthur sank his head into his hands. What was to be done?

A gentle press on his shoulder had him wearily lifting his head up to stare into Morgana's concerned face.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what is going on, starting from the beginning?"

Arthur nodded, what harm could it do. There was no hope left in any case and in less than four months Galadria would return and he didn't even dare to hope for a miracle before his time was up.

*****

_Enough with the leading questions, he was going to fucking explode._

What was wrong with Gwen, why couldn't she comprehend that he wanted to be alone? Merlin knew that he obviously hadn't had time to become very well acquainted with her but from what Morgana had told him, she was a sweet girl. Uh huh, right. Maybe she was the nicest person in the world but she was also, obviously, the most irritating. He knew deep down that he was being unfair and he also had an idea as to why.

They still weren't back yet, where in the heck were they. It was almost time to eat their evening meal and they had gone out riding at first light.

"Merlin, is everything okay, you look unwell?"

Swivelling round to observe the worried look on her face, he sighed, feeling guilty.

Sure, her never ending probes about his life back home, what Morgana's life was like and how long they had known each other had begun to seriously grate on his nerves. It wasn't her fault however that he felt like he wanted to commit murder...and he didn't have _her_ in his sights.

The door creaking had them both turning, to watch Lancelot enter the room holding a piece of paper in his hand, which he handed to Merlin. Looking first at the letter, then back up to Lancelot's carefully blank face, Merlin wondered what was going on. The writing was familiar; it was Morgana's elegant hand at work, but why?

"I don't understand, why has Morgana written me a letter?"

Lancelot only response was to gesture at the paper and then usher Gwen from the room. Well he wasn't the only one in the dark, if Gwen's face was anything to go by, she had looked as bemused as he felt.

He carefully unfolded the paper and scanned its contents feeling more perplexed than ever. Why did Morgana want to have a moonlight picnic with him?

*****

_What was he doing? No really...help, he was losing it!  
_

Leaning his back against the tree, tracing the rough bark beneath his fingers, Arthur was beginning to feel panic set in. There was wiser in the fields, he was sure of it.

The faint sound of rustling had him rolling his eyes in amusement; he couldn't believe that she was actually hiding in some bushes. Morgana glared at him, as she peeked through a small gap that allowed her to remain largely unseen to any passer by.

"Morgana?"

Arthur sucked in a steadying breath as he heard Merlin's familiar tones. Morgana's wink in his direction helped a little to lessen his nerves and Arthur slid his body away from the tree where it had been in shadow.

"Merlin, what are you doing wandering around in the gardens at this time of night?"

The other man jumped, obviously startled and stared at Arthur in disbelief.

"Lance deserted me and told me to walk along this path; I was meant to meet Morgana..."

Arthur controlled the urge to grin. Morgana was definitely right about one thing, he couldn't let fear of his father prevent him from following his heart's desire. The whole point of Galadria's punishment was that he learn the value of love and putting another first. He had to take this risk, if he was to have an opportunity to have all that he wanted, for both himself and his people. Fuck his father and his narrow-minded beliefs. He would do anything for the slender man in front of him, anything at all. Praying as never before, Arthur just hoped that Merlin returned his feelings.

They had to forget Morgana for the moment; this only involved himself and Merlin.

"Well, as you can see she isn't here, I have no idea where she could be."

No idea at all...god why had she worn that vivid red scarf?

Arthur grasped Merlin's hand, not missing the faint tremble and in response felt his hopes rise.

"Come and join me."

Arthur yanked Merlin to the ground and practically folded him into the woollen blanket, until all that was visible was his elfin face. Hmm, maybe the rug wasn't such a good move, although he could hardly tell Merlin to take it off to enable him to have a clearer view of his body.

Arthur watched as Merlin seemed to gradually become more and more uncomfortable, as the silence grew prolonged.

*****

It would have to be Arthur.

Merlin's thoughts were in turmoil, where was Morgana? and why Arthur was here in her stead?

He watched Arthur walk to the trunk of the great oak and reach down to pick up something. Merlin gaped at the hamper, then at Arthur, watching as a flush rose in the high cheekbones.

"Erm, did you and Morgana enjoy a picnic earlier and this is you ensuring there is no waste?"

Even to his own ears this sounded ridiculous, why would Arthur be standing amongst the trees eating alone, it didn't make sense.

He hadn't seen them return to the castle since their morning ride which had left him brooding in his room. Now here he was with Arthur, in a more romantic setting he couldn't imagine, with no Morgana to be found?

Merlin accepted the goblet of wine from Arthur with a bemused smile and at the same time reminded himself not to gulp it down.

Arthur poured a little more of the ruby liquid into his goblet and lifted it up in a gesture for a toast.

Why was he wishing for a magical future?

*****

Arthur didn't know whether to hug or shake the blasted twit. He studied his prey and decided to tease him a little, for fun obviously, but also to test his reactions.

"I was wondering Merlin, as you know Morgana so well, if you were aware of a little strawberry birthmark she has on her right thigh?"

The sound of the bush hissing softly had Arthur smirking slightly and Merlin stare around in confusion, until suddenly Arthur's words registered. His face appeared to grow paler than was normal, which was saying something.

"You've seen... what?" Merlin's eyes seemed to fill with pain and without warning he jerked his body round to face away from Arthur.

This wasn't amusing after all, Arthur swallowed as he watched the stiffly held back.

"Why are you so upset?" Arthur waited impatiently for Merlin's answer and watched as the slim shoulders lifted only to listlessly droop back down.

"I mean… Morgana and I are...you know,,," Merlin stuttered, swinging round to stare at the prince with a pained look, only to crease up his forehead when Arthur just shook his head and smiled gently.

"Stop, just stop now, I _know_ Merlin."

Merlin cautiously made eye contact, his entire body tense and looking as if ready for flight. Partly to prevent him from running away and because he really needed Merlin to hear this, Arthur asked, "Aren't you going to ask what I know?"

The only response was a jerky nod of his head but Arthur's heart was now pounding in his chest and he was more nervous than he had ever been before. Merlin looked frightened and Arthur wasn't sure why, but he did know that he wanted to be the one to soothe his worries. God, how Gaius would stare if he could see him now, he didn't even recognise himself anymore.

"Morgana has told me that you are no longer courting one another, that it was a joint decision between you both."

If anything, Merlin seemed to become whiter still and Arthur was becoming frustrated because this wasn't the blissful unveiling that he had imagined.

"She told me because she had learnt something, regarding how I feel about someone..."

Really, what would it take for him to comprehend?

*****

_If anyone has earplugs, they might come in handy right about now._

He really didn't want to hear anymore about Arthur's attraction to Morgana but some masochistic part of him had to say, "Let me guess, they are tall, slim, dark and utterly gorgeous?"

Damn Morgana.

For some reason Arthur found this funny.

"Spot on, I didn't realise that you were so modest Merlin?"

A dumbfounded look and then he caught on to the meaning behind Arthur's sarcastic remark. No, it couldn't be.

Merlin, despite Arthur's expression of tenderness, decided to check first before allowing the sudden suffusion of happiness to overtake him.

"Okay, please tell me in straightforward, plain speaking English what you meant by that comment?"

That bastard had better not be laughing at him.

"Is this wine talking and you are taking the piss, or did you mean what I think you did?"

_Remind him never to offer Merlin even one large glass of wine...ever._

In response, Arthur took handfuls of the midnight hair in clenched fists and yanked Merlin towards and into his own body. The feel of him was electric, even through the blanket, and the sounds he was making enlightening. Pressing kisses all over his face, Arthur could only comprehend that he never wanted to stop. Suddenly adrift, Arthur looked up, eyes heavy lidded and glittering with excitement to view Merlin, who was sitting wrapped in the rug with hands pressing against his chest, watching him with nervous yet also shining eyes. Arthur wasn't giving him time to consider having second thoughts; he needed to share something intimate, real, with Merlin so that he would be bound to him in some way before the explanations had to come. Tugging him back, easily, Arthur began to nip, lick and then finally bite at the soft, edible inviting mouth and savoured each moment, anticipating what was to come.

"Arthur are you sure…Morgana?"

Arthur glimpsed a vulnerable look in his eyes and hastily began to reassure Merlin, between strokes of his hair and nibbles of his adorable ears.

"Forget Morgana. I want you, it has always been you."

Reaching for him again, Arthur released a pent up groan of frustration when he was pushed away.

"The tattoo, what was that about?"

Oh, he had forgotten about that.

"I lied, " and because he couldn't resist, "To be honest she doesn't appeal to me, you know, that overly made up and domineering type."

He would be dead tomorrow, but it had been worth it.

"Now, can we get back to the important stuff, please?"

*****

_Hot, hot, hot...um hot? Was it hot here, or was it just him?_  
Arthur had drawn him nearer, urgently and with a total lack of control that excited Merlin tremendously. The blanket was thrown on the muddy ground as a cushioning surface for them to use. The thought of its purpose sent his heart racing faster.

His top was slid upwards over his head, arms tugged out, only to be put to use around Arthur's now naked and muscled back. Was that Arthur groaning uncontrollably or him?

"That's it Merlin, just like that, touch me wherever you want to."

An invitation that Merlin didn't hesitate to accept, roaming over tanned, ripped torso and placing his lips on every spot he touched with his sensitive fingers. Reaching Arthur's belt he attempted to unfasten it and moaned in impatience when it wouldn't come undone.

An equally eager Arthur helped by whipping it off and then assisted by pulling off his trousers, which drew a loud rasping sigh when Merlin let his touch trail over the bulge that pressed hard against his hands.

"Merlin."

His groans were intoxicating and encouraged Merlin to aim for more reaction...more pleasure. Arthur was naked now, lying sprawled on the soft rug, writhing as Merlin stroked his hands down his belly, past the inverted button to reach his straining cock. Lifting his body to meet the skilful hands, Arthur could only sob inarticulately and pray for release. Merlin began softly, inexperienced, unsure but very willing and progressed to fast, urgent tugs which Arthur praised in a gasping cry of delight.

"I'll ask you later how you learnt how to do that."

His hand was a blur and Merlin could only stare, as if from an outside perspective, as Arthur's groans became progressively more intense, until finally it culminated in Arthur's ecstatic yell of satisfaction that seemed to go on and on. Merlin continued pumping his hand until Arthur collapsed, exhausted and spent.

*****

_That hadn't been the plan. Though on reflection, he wouldn't be complaining to management._

Arthur laid still, a mass of worn out limbs, beside the man who had just brought him to his current state. If he had his way though, this wouldn't the final development in tonight's chapter. He still wanted Merlin fully, to make him come.

God, he had forgotten...Morgana.

Scanning the shrubbery, where she had been concealed, Arthur could just make out a reddish blur moving away in the direction of the castle. Catching sight of Merlin raising his shoulders, to follow Arthur's gaze, he pounced. Staring wickedly into those vivid blue eyes, Arthur winked and murmured in Merlin's ears.

"I think you were a very bad boy, you raced ahead and didn't allow me to have my way with you."

Merlin gulped and then let out a squeal as he found himself thrown onto his side and ravished in the hottest way imaginable.

*****

_Did you get fully powered freezers, intact with ice trays, within castle gardens?_

Morgana fanned herself with a shaky hand, gave the men a final, lingering glance, and then made her way back through the trees to the castle. She could have done it herself, but she wanted something more and she knew just where to look.

Approaching the huge wooden door, she slipped through into the long corridor before coming to a halt and knocking sharply with her fist. The door swung open to reveal Lancelot, wearing only a grin and a pretty clip in his hair. The sound of movement in the large closet had Morgana striding over to see Gwen raking through drawers and selecting further accessories for Lance to adorn. A smile was exchanged between the two women as they both turned to view Lance who could only sigh in defeated acceptance.

It had been only recently that Morgana had revealed to Gwen how she felt about her; in fact she had gone straight to her chambers on her return from her ride with Arthur. Listening to Arthur and hearing his plight had encouraged her to not hold back in achieving what she wanted herself.

It had been obvious to her, at least, that Merlin was harbouring a passion for the prince. It hadn't been until the morning ride and resulting conversation that she had realised for definite that Arthur returned those feelings. She had shared with him how special Merlin was and threatened him with extreme bodily harm if he harmed a single black lock of Merlin's hair. Hearing of the enchantress, she had been at first incredulous, but his sincerity soon had become apparent to her. They had come up with a scheme and she had written her letter before briefly returning to the castle eager to further her own needs.

They had been met and reciprocated by Gwen who had revealed her own passions. Unsurprisingly they had included Lance although the manner in which they indulged rather did. Lance liked to be dressed up as a girl.

Initially, it had been him she had been attracted to, but she had soon come to appreciate the allure of Gwen, who combined a physical attraction with the unusual ability to not piss Morgana off. She had decided then that it was meant to be. She had realised with a start that she liked Gwen, but also fancied Lance and it had seemed to be the perfect solution when Gwen had suggested the possibility of them sharing each other, after all they all found each other attractive to varying degrees. Morgana was secure, after their conversation, that Gwen returned her feelings but was happy to experiment for both their sakes. She was discovering that appearances could be deceptive and that Gwen had as many quirky tastes as herself.

Another reason why Merlin and I wouldn't have worked as a couple.

Apart from the fact he liked boys of course. Merlin, she had discovered, hadn't yet fully explored or even acted out on those desires and she realised that they had both been using each other as a cover. He had been unwilling to reveal even to himself his inclinations and as for her, well... if she had a dime for every person that had attempted to fondle, grope or some other such unpleasant approach, then she would be laughing all the way to the bank.

That didn't take away from the genuine affection and even love they both felt for each other, they just didn't want to fuck.

"Morgana?" The sound of Gwen's now familiar soft voice demanding her attention brought her focus back to the couple who were now lying on the bed awaiting her participation.

"I'm sorry mistress Gwen, I'm coming now."

She swiftly pulled off her dress, leaving on only her stockings, Lance particularly liked those which she decided with a smirk was because he fancied them for himself. Approaching the pair she decided that if this was what being trapped in a castle, under an enchantment with only sex as an outlet did for you then someone please find her a castle. It was a pity they weren't in more bountiful supply in London-people would be so much more chilled out.

"I thought that we could do a little role play today my lovelies, and I have loads of ideas?"

Morgana still couldn't quite take in this side to Gwen, which she would never have imagined existed apart from perhaps in her own fantasies. She was meant to be the archetypal strong female and Lance the ruggedly attractive male who nature had blessed with a more powerful physique than either woman. Here they both were, tamed and by this dainty, gentle woman who turned into a domineering virago in bed. Morgana had seen it all now, especially combined with Lance's compulsion for wearing ladies garments.

With a sigh of pure bliss she accepted Lance's hand and released every single one of her inhibitions.


	6. Awakening

_Unbelievable...absolutely fucking unbelievable_!

Arthur slid his arm around the slender shoulders, rested his chin on the soft head and hummed contentedly.

"Stop being so smug!"

Merlin's reproving remark earned him a nip on the ear, which from the sounds of it had given him more pleasure than pain.

Smug? Maybe. After all, he had every reason to feel pleased with himself. The last few hours had been amazing and Arthur really didn't want to leave the contented, relaxed tangled heap they both found themselves in. He was going to have to discuss the situation with Merlin, which included Galadria, Camelot… his father. He really didn't want to lose the current feeling that everything was right with the world.

"Merlin?"

It was strange how certain situations in life could be more intimidating than the ones you would expect. For instance right now Arthur would much rather be facing a fire breathing dragon than tell Merlin the truth, what would he think of him and the man he had been?

*****

_Warning, buzz kill.  
_

His glow was dimming slightly at the serious expression on Arthur's face, what was causing him so much stress? He was probably going to say that this had been a mistake, that allowing Merlin to pleasure him then fuck him up against a tree was not the type of activity that a prince indulged in. Well it had been good whilst it lasted. He could ignore the feeling that his insides were being torn out.

As Arthur started to speak, however, Merlin found himself agape and in shock. Staring at the prince, he could only make unintelligible noises, what was happening? This couldn't be.

"So you are telling me that this isn't a summer vacation and that the castle is your home, which has had every single occupant turned into a living statue?"

Arthur quickly interrupted here.

"Okay, everyone apart from Gaius, Lancelot and Gwen?"

Arthur's abrupt nod had Merlin's head spinning as it tried to process what he was being told.

"What about the spell, how are you going to break it?"

The response to his question caused a near heart attack, if not major panic.

"Why Merlin, to break a spell such as this, the only help I need is you."

Did Arthur know about his powers, was that the reason for his earlier toast to a magical future?

"Umm magic, how could I help with that?"

Merlin was baffled therefore when Arthur just rolled his eyes and lifted them heavenward as if he was talking to the biggest moron he had ever met.

*****

_Merlin really was the biggest moron he had ever met!_ An adorable one though.

"Yes, I know about your magic, Morgana told me earlier and before you mutter any crap let me just point out that she is a great friend and was only trying to help. And, before you say anymore that wasn't what I meant when I said you could break the spell!"

Arthur thought that he had better calm down before he said something he regretted; really, Merlin could be so obtuse sometimes. That uncomprehending look was still on his face so Arthur did the only thing he could think of.

The fingers, which bit into Arthur's shoulders, stung, the nails sharply pressing deep into his flesh. Arthur loved it. Pulling his head back and staring fiercely at Merlin he rasped out, forcing himself not to tumble the other man to the floor.

"You can break the spell because of this Merlin, us, we waken Camelot!"

He hoped that he sounded convincing, not because he doubted them, but because he was apprehensively thinking of two important reactions.

Galadria and Uther.

Merlin's beam lit up his face and he reached up a hand towards Arthur.

"Ow, that hurt!"

Merlin was grinning now openly and declared that it was only what he deserved for making him jealous, being a prat and sleeping with far too many people. Arthur choked out a half growl, half laugh.

"You weren't complaining a short while ago about my skills; I had to learn them somewhere."

Merlin glared at him to show that he didn't find that in the least bit amusing but then looped his arm through Arthur's and made the prince pull him to his feet.

Arthur laughed as Merlin immediately stumbled over the root of a tree and swung a protesting Merlin up into burly arms. "Shut up Merlin, we are going home."

They both walked alongside each other, working their way though the sprawling gardens and feeling content for the first time in a long while. Merlin had finally managed to persuade Arthur to put him down, protesting that he wasn't a child and could walk by himself, thank you very much. Arthur had responded by sniggering that if Merlin wasn't a child then why had he giggled with excitement when Arthur had given him a slice of cake earlier during the picnic. The banter flowed back and forth, concealing the affection that lay underneath.

A sudden blustery wind, unnaturally strong, brought them to a standstill and Arthur moved to stand in front of the other man as the most beautiful woman that Merlin had ever seen appeared from nowhere to block their path. Merlin could feel the tension mount in Arthur's body as he grasped the blonde man's hand tight.

"Galadria," Arthur's acknowledge of her presence sent shivers down Merlin's spine, for the prince had sounded far more confident about this confrontation earlier than he did now.

The smile, which lit the fury's turquoise eyes, was enchanting and thankfully not appearing to promise eternal damnation.

"Ah, you have found a rare prize Prince Arthur; ensure that you hold onto him!"

He was starting as he meant to go on then Merlin thought, wincing slightly, as Arthur's grip tightened unbearably on his hand.

"I have watched you, young Pendragon, and am pleased with your progress; Camelot will be restored to its past glory!"

Arthur heaved out an extremely relieved sigh, which sounded like it had been waiting these past eighteen years to hear those very words.

Watching the enchantress carefully, Merlin couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about her. Her eyes caught hold of his, clung, and then she smiled.

"The key to happiness is being true to yourself and not being afraid to open your heart to another. You have both managed this admirably and I can leave now content."

Arthur only nodded at her, relieved to hear that she was accepting, even pleased about his choice and of course that finally his torment was over. Merlin's reaction was very different.

Those words, so familiar, the old woman? His eyes flew up, he caught the amusement in her shining eyes, and she winked, and then disappeared. Merlin considered telling Arthur but decided against it, what did it matter, everything was fine. Smiling in satisfaction, he grinned as Arthur trailed a hand down his back to pinch Merlin's bum followed by an exultant laugh.

God, he was never done...hmm was he actually complaining?

Merlin grinned despite himself and they both continued on their way back to the castle excited about what they would find.

Only one spot in the horizon persistently niggled Arthur…his father King Uther's reaction.

*****

_Hello people were trying to sleep here, what was all the noise about?  
_

They had been lying on the bed, apart from Lance who had been forced to sleep on the floor, when the god almighty racket outside had woken them up.

Leaping from the bed, Gwen heaved open the door to stare in amazement then delight as she let her mind catch up with what her eyes were insisting was true. The entire castle was once again a hive of activity, maybe not as hectic as before but since the majority of people seemed to be either rubbing their eyes or waking up then that was understandable.

A firm grip swung her back from the doorway to allow Lance and Morgana to see out into the corridor too. They both raised their eyebrows at her glare; it wasn't night time anymore...she wasn't in charge now.

However, this wasn't an occasion that would allow anyone to stay mad for long and already the three of them were rushing out to help people to their feet and explore further around the remainder of the castle.

Morgana watched, with a tear in her eye, as the other couple greeted long lost friends and colleagues whom they hadn't spoken to in just under eighteen years. The scene was immensely powerful and she felt as if she had just walked into one of her favourite fairy tales that she had loved as a child. Noticing Gwen see her emotional state and nudge Lance, Morgana quickly brushed any sign of tears away and did what came naturally.

"Everyone, I think that we should move to an area large enough to house us all!"

After a whispered question to Gwen, who was looking amused and shaking her head, Morgana continued, "The ballroom should do!"

The sarcastic voice, which piped up, then reminded her eerily of someone else but she couldn't put her finger on whom.

"I believe that _I_ will be making all of the arrangements here, if you don't mind that is?"

Ready to let rip, Morgana was spared complete embarrassment when the crowd collectively bowed unexpectedly, causing her to gape in puzzlement. Then she noticed what he was wearing...ah, the shoes damn it, she should have spotted them.

*****

The bustling courtyard, which greeted Merlin and Arthur, was all that they could have wished for and they ran past everyone to enter the castle, to find the King.

"This is all down to you, you do know that don't you."

Arthur appeared hurt and had obviously not taken this in the manner meant.

"No you idiot, the life, everything restored, it's because you managed to change and become a better man."

Merlin was proud of how far the prince had come, he would never know the Arthur of before but he was glad the present one was his. Arthur still appeared slightly shamefaced and was in actuality deciding that Merlin was being too kind. It had still been his fault in the beginning.

"I'm going to enjoy gradually erasing that guilty expression away at every available opportunity."

Merlin took the liberty of ruffling Arthur's hair, mainly because he has always wanted to.

Following the direction where most people seemed to be going, they came to a halt and stared in shock, for Uther sat on his throne with Morgana beside him on Arthur's.

Emitting a rather loud, pointed cough, Arthur strode through the crowds of whispering people to gain access to where his father sat. The sound of knees hitting wood echoed around the room, Morgana rolled her eyes, Merlin gawped and Arthur just stood oblivious, his eyes watchfully on his father. Giving a short bow, he walked up to Uther who had gotten to his feet to meet him.

"Have you given up your son for a daughter?"

Arthur nodded at Morgana, pleased to see his father looking so happy, although he was going to have to have a word with her about stealing his seat. He was surprised that his father had allowed it.

He found himself wrapped in a bear hug; he couldn't remember the last time that he had received a hug from Uther.

"Erm, Arthur."

This was Morgana intruding on his father/son reunion, what was up with her? Her urgent gaze urged him over to her, whilst his father sat back down.

"What are you doing Morgana?"

She moved closer to his ear and whispered as quietly as she could, heedful of Uther's near presence, "It's your dad; he thinks..."

She hesitated, "…He believed, when he saw me, that I was the woman whom you had fallen in love with to break the spell."

Arthur frowned, confused, "How could he know about Galadria anyway and why would he assume you were the one…?"

"Morgana.?"

She was tomato red now, with the slightly uncomfortable look of a person anticipating oncoming fury. Morgana glanced round at Uther who was now arranging for the musicians to play and the chefs to prepare a feast for the up and coming nuptials of his son.

"Well, Gwen, Lance and I sort of bumped into him and well...I think that he was impressed with my ability to organise and before I knew it we were discussing the spell and Galadria."

Arthur finished for her, "He realised that you couldn't have known about Galadria unless you had come to Camelot after everything had happened?"

"Therefore putting two and two together and coming up with ten," Morgana frowned, "Surely all we have to do is let him know that you are going to be with Merlin instead and everything will be fine?"

Arthur smiled weakly and prayed that she was right.

*****

_He was confused, very confused_.

Merlin studied the pair that he knew better than anyone, well apart from maybe his mother. What were they talking about? Why was Morgana sitting on a throne?

As he watched, Arthur turned away from Morgana with a worried look and headed in the direction of his father. Merlin had noted their affectionate greeting, feeling slightly surprised as Arthur's account of his relationship with his dad hadn't been very positive. He supposed that when you went through a situation like this then your priorities changed and you realised how much people meant to you.

Arthur looked as if he was trying to capture the King's attention but was failing miserably, for Uther was rushing around the room arranging for something. It was probably a huge party to celebrate the city's awakening.

Uther was now informing his people of the events which they had missed throughout the past eighteen years and what Arthur had managed to achieve by falling in love. His father sounded proud of Arthur.

Merlin felt happy and excited about the future, but then King Uther made his announcement.

*****

This couldn't be happening to him..._god no!_

Arthur's gaze went immediately to Merlin, who was standing transfixed amongst the common folk. He was probably thinking the worst, that Arthur had betrayed him.

Arthur watched as the man he loved spun on his heel and left the ballroom in haste, brushing past anyone who got in his way. _Damn his father_. Then anger blazed as he realised that Merlin hadn't even given him a chance to explain. He had believed that he and Morgana would do that to him.

Marching up to Morgana, he hissed, "Tell my father the truth; I am going to look for Merlin."

An apologetic look, then Morgana's cloak of confidence swept over her features, as she got regally to her feet, "Go get him, I'll handle Uther."

Arthur almost grinned, no one handled his father, but he wouldn't put it past Morgana to become the exception to the rule. He ran from the room, past people eager to shake his hand or offer him tokens of respect.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed his name as he raced into the courtyard and prowled round the gardens. Where had the bane of his life gone now?

"What do you want?" The sad voice had Arthur pivoting to observe Merlin sitting on an iron bench, staring up at the sky.

"Come here you idiot, it was all a mistake, Morgana's I hasten to add."

Staring down into soulful blue eyes, Arthur did what he always seemed to in these situations (he wasn't good at the talking lark) and grabbed Merlin, pulling him in for a kiss.

Arthur tugged Merlin closer, he knew how much he enjoyed snuggling and yes he supposed he loved it too. The wetness against his neck had him pushing Merlin back to see the rivulets of water that ran down his cheeks.

"You sap, what am I going to do with you Merlin?"

Merlin grinned through his glistening eyes and this time he was the one to end the conversation with blissful silence.


	7. Destiny

_Men! Lance had better watch out the next time they were playing doctors and nurses.  
_

Morgana sighed, no; she wouldn't take out her anger with Uther on poor Lance, that wouldn't be fair. She couldn't believe that he would let gender prevent him from accepting the person his son's happiness depended on, especially since Merlin was the reason his Kingdom was restored to him and also his own life. He was still in the dark ages. Give her modern life anytime.

It was now possible to go back.

Merlin had gone back to the cottage, where he had met the elderly lady who had been so kind to him, and found a clock sitting beside the fireplace with a note propped up beside it. Morgana had been amazed as she heard his account of her being the same person to cast the enchantment-Galadria. Merlin had given it to her, as despite him having no need for the device, he knew that Morgana would have. Passing on the instructive note, he had added with a stern look that she come and find him before she left.

Morgana had discussed with Lance and Gwen the possibility of them returning to her world; after all she was in her final year at high school and was ready for her own place. She allowed herself a smile at the thought of them sharing a flat and their reactions to a city as big as London. She knew that she definitely needed to go home; a city girl at heart this place wasn't for her and besides the luxuries just weren't the same.

Of course, she had then had to tell both Merlin and Arthur of her confrontation with Uther. Shortly after, Arthur had run out after Merlin. It hadn't gone well, with Merlin turning pale and Arthur storming from the room in anger at some of the quotes she, in hindsight, shouldn't have repeated. It was just that she had been so mad at what Uther had said. How dare he think Merlin undeserving?

She couldn't go without setting things right for them. Morgana's mouth set in a way that would have made Merlin wary had he seen it; she wasn't known for being thrawn for nothing.

*****

_He felt torn. Between what he wanted and where he knew Arthur needed to be  
_

Merlin dropped to his knees, sighing and feeling extremely agitated and unsure of the future. The hand on his shoulder had him glancing up, expecting to see Arthur, but instead it was Uther.

Getting quickly to his feet, Merlin didn't know where to look; this was his first encounter with the King, since he had followed Arthur after he had charged off in reaction to Morgana's revelations. Even then, all Merlin had done, was try to stop Arthur from physically knocking down the man who was standing in front of him at this moment. They hadn't had an actual conversation yet and neither had sought one in the past week, which had gone past, with them all edging warily around each other.

"Merlin, I have come to appeal to you, I, a King, who does not beg anything of anyone does so from you today"

Merlin had an inkling of what was coming and prepared himself not to flinch in disgust.

"I am willing to provide you handsomely with any riches you require, all i ask is that you leave my kingdom and Arthur, never to return," A sad smile, "You are probably a very decent boy, but Camelot needs a Prince who will marry, have sons and continue the long, noble tradition that us Pendragons have maintained for centuries past."

Merlin swallowed, met Uther's not unsympathetic stare and dropped his eyes to his feet. It was true; he had worried about the future and whether or not he could satisfy both Arthur and Camelot.

Uther was smiling now; scenting victory was in his grasp. "It was his mother's fondest wish, when she was alive, that Arthur bestow upon us grandchildren...a pity."

That really hurt.

"I will arrange for you to meet one of my servants, he will provide you with what you need and we will be civil to one another until it is time."

Merlin's temper flared at these words and Uther's assumptions, however correct they may be.

"No...I don't want anything that you could give me, only allow me to say goodbye in my terms."

The nod of respect, combined with a twinge of regret, had Merlin turn away only to hear the door thud as the King left the room.

He had to find Arthur.

*****

_There he was, he had been worried his father had done away with him or something equally horrifying_.

Arthur crept up behind where Merlin sat, perched on a fallen log in the royal gardens.

"Got you!"

Merlin practically flew off his makeshift seat, landing in a heap at Arthur's feet.

"Exactly where I wanted you too, you must be a mind reader as well as a sorcerer Merlin."

For a moment Arthur was sure he had glimpsed pain twist the soft mouth and cloud the dark blue eyes. No, he must have been mistaken, Merlin was grinning at him, leaning forward to pull Arthur down beside him no trace of anything other than pure enjoyment.

Wow, he loved it when Merlin got rough; it was so unlike his usual persona and seemed a kind of proof that he lost all control in Arthur's presence. Well, when touching, undressing and general fondling was involved anyway.

Arthur began trembling as Merlin ripped at his jacket, then his top before doing the same to his own, giving Arthur no time to assist.

"Slow down Merlin, what's your hurry?"

The firm grasping hold on his cock soon shut up any protestations and Arthur moaned loudly into Merlin's mouth as his own was plundered repeatedly, Merlin's tongue teasing him by darting in and out playing with his own. Arthur finally managed to yank off Merlin's trousers, lingering over smooth buttocks and then running calloused hands over down slim thighs. His own were pulled down, until they both rolled over naked together and groaning as there bodies rubbed against each other.

It was a bit open here wasn't it?

"Someone might come?" Arthur hissed this in Merlin's ear, only to be shocked by Merlin's unexpected reply.

"Well that was actually the plan, preferably with me watching you first."

Arthur stared, grinned and then swatted Merlin's backside in mock punishment.

"Since when were _you _so naughty?"

"Shut up and come back here!"

The world spun, for Arthur anyway, and he was rolling until Merlin lay sprawled on top of him, grinning down cheekily into his eyes.

"You know that I love you, right?"

Arthur could only nod, writhing now, as a clever, clever hand began to stroke, then tug on his cock, gradually increasing the pressure. Merlin smiled, his eyes a blur as he stared down at the man tossing and turning frantically on the muddy ground. The pleasure he got looking at him was almost enough sometimes, but not right now, now he wanted to savour every touch, especially if it was going to be his last opportunity.

Slipping further down Arthur's body, Merlin let his lips move over his belly, drawing circles around the cute little button, memorising every small detail, scar and muscle. Then his mouth engulfed the straining cock, moving seamlessly from hands to lips and not breaking for an instant the spellbinding hold he had over the now whimpering man, who was usually so contained.

Well, not with him, he wasn't and Merlin looking up Arthur's body knew he would remember this moment forever. It would have to do.

_*****_

_Where was he, he was meant to be saying goodbye?_

Morgana was getting ancy, Merlin had said he would meet them at midday as she; Gwen and Lance were leaving Camelot, using the clock to go to London. They were beginning to annoy her with their constant questions already; she hoped they would settle down sooner rather than later.

"Oh thank god...Merlin, where have you been?"

His response was to run into her arms, sobbing and burrowing his face in her shoulder.

"I thought that we had talked about this Merlin, you know that I have to go."

Pulling away from her, she gasped as she saw clearly, for the first time the swollen eyes and blotchy complexion. This couldn't just be about her, could it? Morgana knew she could be self-involved but even she didn't think that this was due to her leaving. Anyway, Merlin should be happy now, hadn't Uther given a speech telling everyone of his newfound respect and pleasure in his son's partner, soon to be consort.

"Merlin?"

*****

_He had to get out of here, away from this godforsaken city and away from Arthur._

Merlin knew that Morgana would never let him just leave with her without attempting to fix what couldn't be fixed. Reaching for the clock, he decided that he only had one option.

"Let me do this for you, I saw your baffled look earlier and I don't want you ending up in the land before time or playing Gretel to an evil witch."

His smile was half hearted at best.

Morgana's smile of thanks had him breathing faster in relief as he reached out urgently to grab their hands.

"Wait, won't you..." Her smile faded as he maintained his grip.

The force pulling them was stronger than anything any of them had ever felt, stronger than the force of the wind itself. Merlin held the clock clenched in his fist as he felt the spinning slow down and then there was nothing, only blackness.

*****

"Merlin, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Merlin was lying on the ground, with his eyes shut and pretending that he couldn't hear Morgana's screeching voice in his ears. Of course he had expected her to be mad but he had done the right thing…hadn't he?

He was pulled to his feet, hoisted over a strong shoulder and then everything darkened once more.

*****

Merlin woke up, peered around, not sure where he was. There were a couple of bunks in the far corner and he recognised Morgana's jacket hanging over a chair.

"So, you are finally awake."

Merlin looked apprehensively behind him to see the three of them standing in the doorway wearing matching looks of disapproval.

"Don't, Morgana, just don't."

They moved further into the room and sat around him, making him feel outnumbered and hemmed in.

"It was Uther alright, he had a chat with me, it made sense, I had to leave Arthur, and it was for his own good."

"Shite. Complete and utter shite!" Morgana raged. Other versions amounting to the same meaning were exclaimed by both Lance and Gwen.

Burying his head in his hands, Merlin told himself again that he had done the right thing, the best thing for Arthur.

"Where are we anyway?"

It wasn't fancy enough to be a hotel and he couldn't imagine Morgana choosing to stay in a motel.

Her face flushed as if she could read his thoughts.

"I've booked Lance and Gwen into this travel lodge for a month with daddy's plastic, he won't notice."

Merlin turned to look at the pair who must be feeling as disturbed by this as he and Morgana had been going in the opposite direction. Of course, at least they had actually chosen to come here and had Morgana with them for advice and support. He had been surprised when Morgana had told him that she was taking them with her, but it wasn't his decision to make and he knew her too well to protest.

Now looking around the room he realised something startling, Morgana's belongings were scattered everywhere.

"Yes Merlin, I'm moving in here too, temporarily of course until I start my course in September. Lance and Gwen are going to figure out what they want to do and I am going to help them by saying what their options are, you know work or study."

Merlin was starting to freak out about how accurately Morgana was reading his mind.

"Oh, I had better tell you this too, as you are my best friend and are going to find out eventually. We are a thing."

Morgana gestured to herself, Lance and Gwen, causing Merlin to frown uncomprehendingly.

"Who are? you and Lance or you and Gwen?"

The penny dropped and Morgana gave a mockingly slow handclap. Merlin just blushed fiercely.

Morgana held out her hand to him palm open and asked him to give her the clock which he had used to bring them back.

"No Morgana, I'm not going back, not ever and you can't make me, please drop it."

*****

_Had a month really passed? It felt more like years._

  
His mum was beginning to despair that he would ever leave the house.

Merlin burrowed his face into his pillow, stifling the urge to cry, again. He tried to focus on happy things, like Morgana and the success she was making of the garden centre she had opened with Lance and Gwen. Her father had provided funding, never refusing his baby girl, and she had put to good use the skilled workers she had access to (Lance and Gwen) to help employ more staff. It was already thriving, situated in a beautiful area just outside London. Merlin remembered his horror, then sidesplitting laughter as he had come across Morgana wearing a blue, muddy jumpsuit sitting in a herb garden. This was not Morgana le Fay as he knew her.

It was a good her, great in fact and he had been pleased to see that the unconventional threesome actually worked.

He missed the sound of the door clicking shut downstairs, soft footsteps creeping up the stairs and purposeful hands pressing open his bedroom door.

The man standing in the doorway gazed at the sight before him, hands trembling by his sides and teeth clenched tightly shut. He was torn between beating the hell out of him and ravishing him senseless. Luckily, for Merlin at this moment all he could bring himself to do was softly call a name...Merlin's name.

He froze, he had heard his voice so many times in his head, it wasn't real, and it couldn't be.

"Really Merlin, I come all this way and you just ignore me, nice to see that your manners have improved."

Almost falling off the bed in his haste, Merlin scrambled to sit upright, only to stare disbelievingly at Arthur who stood stock-still, flaming eyes a stark contrast to his casual words.

"You left me."

This was a growl, meant to frighten and if Merlin could have read Arthur's mind at that point he would have been terrified. As it was, Merlin could only gaze pleadingly into piercing, cold eyes that promised retribution.

"I did it for you; I would only hold you back, Uther..." Merlin stopped abruptly, not wishing to bring Arthur's father into this.

"Yes, I know my father played his part in this, I have had an enlightening chat with Morgana and she's been a better friend than you deserve."

Merlin gulped and walked over to the window to look out blindly, not taking anything in, why had Arthur come if he had no desire to be with Merlin anymore? He opened the drawer to his desk with his key, to find it empty, the clock of course was gone, Morgana had succeeded as she had promised she would. There had been no real point in checking, the evidence was right in front of his eyes.

"Were you looking for this?" Arthur held up the clock and studied it, frowning to himself.

"You know, for about four weeks I hated this for taking you away, but then, when Morgana appeared in front of me during sword practice, it became everything, my hope."

Merlin allowed that to sink in, feeling his own hopes rise ever so slightly and he didn't take his eyes off of the man who stood in his tiny bedroom looking strangely at home.

"Merlin, do you know what I am saying?"

Merlin thought that Arthur was actually revealing very little, but realised that he couldn't be expected to, as it had been himself who had cut and run from their relationship. Arthur deserved to hear this.

"I only know that I have been miserable since I left and every waking moment had been spent wishing you were here or I was in Camelot. But how can that be, Uther doesn't want me there and I can't expect you to give up a Kingdom for me."

Arthur frowned.

"My father died two months ago, he told me on his death bed of what he had said to you and asked for my forgiveness and gods forgive me I found it hard."

Merlin stuttered out condolences, feeling like a fraud and unsure what he should be feeling. Then because it was the only thing he knew to be pure, true.

"I love you."

The smile in response contained all of Arthur's previous joy and more, as if his feelings had also been enhanced by their loss of these past months.

"Come here you fool."

His gentle expression belied his mocking words and he growled as Merlin launched himself into his body to latch on tight, smothering his face with kisses. Lifting the slighter man up into a secure embrace, he strode to the bed to sit so that they would be more comfortable.

"I love you too."

It was a mere whisper but the sudden moan and press to his lips as blue eyes sought his signalled that his love had heard him.

Their future looked bright.

Finis.

*****

Author: Thanks for support and for reading *love*


End file.
